Ruby Eyes and Jade Skin
by Purplepockypandabears
Summary: My take on the Witch of the south- incorporated with my warped little mind. rated for abuse and other things in later chapters.
1. Mother never loved me

**Hello, again people who will read this. My lovely brain decided to grace me with the idea to make this, for lack of a better choice of words, altogether sad, then sadder, then sort of happy, then murderous, then averagely happy again story. It's a lot, I know. The prologue will kind of run together with the first chapter, but I think I know what I'm doing. Key word there: think. The prologue will be a bit difficult to follow, and I apologize in advance. This story isn't what it sounds like. Characters from the **_**Wicked**_** series and Naruto will be incorporated, but more like Oz is known by and lived in by everybody. I don't own anything but certain plot twists and OC's. So please enjoy the sad, random things that manifest themselves from my pencil.**

Blue diamonds dance across a green field. Eyes close, breaths quicken, and two hearts beat as one. The passionate flames of tangled limbs consume everything around them.

Everybody knows the story of Elphaba, the 'Wicked' Witch of the West, and how she fell in love with the Vinkun prince. They also know of her sister, Nessarose. Poor, poor Nessa, who was crushed to death by a falling house; her tale is one of unrequited love. Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, still resided in the Emerald city. After the scarecrow mysteriously vanished shortly following the Wizard's departure, she took over the rule of Oz.

Soon after the prince went missing, the rest of the royal family was murdered. And, with no heir to take the throne, a new family came to occupy it. Though many Vinkuns opposed the idea of foreigners to rule over them, not one soul could deny their royal bloodline. The family's willingness to conform to the traditions of the land only made them even more loved. The king had two sons, twins in fact. Their names: Hizashi and Hiashi. Hizashi was seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds older than Hiashi, therefore making him the crown prince and next in line for the throne.

The king decided to cement a bond to the Vinkus by having his eldest son be wed to a girl from any one of the Vinkun tribes, all Hizashi had to do was pick a girl. He became smitten with a beautiful young lady from the Yunamata tribe: Pfemira Syndik. They were wed, and in July, they had their first child, a son they named Neji. His name meant spiral, from the way he was always moving in the womb. The entire Vinkus was thrilled. The boy had inherited his father's strange gray eyes, but had his mother's dark brown hair.

Somewhere around a few months later, on Kumbrica's Eve, in the heart of Quadling Country, a very small child was born. Although she cried she would not open her eyes. Although she was healthy, her skin held a sickly pale color. The midwife thought the child to be blind and in bad health. Nevertheless, as regulated, she handed over the infant to her waiting mother.

"Amyrina, what's wrong with her?" a concerned Ruziva asked.

"I'd tell you if I knew, sweet pea." Amyrina replied solemnly. As the child calmed, her extremely pale skin turned a faint shade of green. Ruziva blanched and said,

"Oh, Sweet Lurline! The child is already sick." But that was not the case; she never spilled over. After a few uninteresting minutes of the baby just staring at her mother, Ruziva realized that the child was, in fact, green. And, as if the Unnamed God was mocking her, the small infant opened her eyes.

"Oh my rubies!" Amyrina's words couldn't have been more literal: the child's eyes were as blood red as the rubies that lay in the land. She also possessed two razor sharp fangs where her canines would eventually be. Ruziva just looked at the girl in disgust. She was just so unusual, it wasn't human. She plastered an evil grin on her face as the child drifted off to sleep. "I've got a most ingenious plan. When I wake up, we can take a little trip outside, and then I could dig a little hole and drop you in it. I'll cover you up and write a generic name on your headstone. And we can tell Daddy that you were still born, I'm certain Amyrina wouldn't mind telling just this one little white lie." She said as she yawned herself into her own slumber. Amyrina picked the sleeping infant up, and placed her in her bassinette.

Around an hour later, a tall man entered the room. This piqued the interest of the little girl who had grown bored of her mother's steady breathing. He had sandy blonde hair, a very pointed nose, a strong chin, and the clearest crystal blue eyes you would ever see. The man walked over to the tiny bassinette and peered in. The baby inside looked up at him curiously. He sighed and said,

"It seems that the rumors are true. Ruziva doesn't even care if you exist or not. I'm so sorry, little one. Your appearance alone will make your life difficult. But if no one else will, I shall be the one to love you unconditionally." Ruziva awoke just as her husband was picking up the baby.

"Liir, don't touch that demon child!" She screamed. Liir ignored her and picked the child up regardless.

"How can you say that? She's just an innocent babe, not even a day old." He said not even looking at Ruziva; he was too mesmerized at how beautiful his daughter was.

"If she's so innocent, then why is her skin that horrendous shade of that awful color?"

Liir sighed and looked down at the little girl who had drifted off yet again. While stroking her cheek lovingly, he let the words flow from his lips morosely. "Her skin is green because her grandmother's was as well." Ruziva's facial expression was befuddling.

"But the only person in all of Oz to ever have green skin was the Wicked Witch of the West." Liir cringed at the title; he absolutely hated it when people called the woman who raised him 'wicked'. He felt his temper rising, but the child nestled in the crook of his arm prevented him from raising his voice and lashing out at his wife. She continued on to say, "And if the little parasite _is_ related to that horrible woman, then it is no more innocent than the color of its eyes. Look at the eyes, Liir. For Lurline's sake, they're RED!" Liir was infuriated that that woman- he couldn't bear to even call her his wife any longer- would insinuate that his newborn daughter could be anything like the rumors started against his mother.

"Look, Ruziva, I have no clue why her eyes are red. I think it's a beautiful quirk that makes her unique." He said with a sigh.

"That _thing _is not human, Liir." She tried to explain.

"_She_ is your daughter, and she _is_ human, Ruziva."

"I don't care anymore, Liir. I don't want anything to do with it. Why can't we just bury it?"

"Why can't I just bury you?" Liir muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Ruziva challenged.

"I should've married Candle." He retaliated.

"That retched excuse of a woman?" she asked incredulously.

"You speak as if you're all high and mighty, like you have the authority to look down on others and stick your nose in the air. She has more heart in a single strand of her hair than will ever course through your veins."

"Well, if she's so special, then why leave her, huh?" Ruziva asked, crossing her arms.

"Your father blackmailed me. He said he knew who my parents were and he'd go and tell the Tin Man that my mother was alive unless I married you." Ruziva would've felt crushed at this statement, that is, if she had a caring bone in her body.

"Why stay then? My father's dead."

"I only stayed because you fell pregnant with my child. Otherwise, I'd have left months ago." She felt the tiniest pang of hurt in her heart.

"Well that thing was born this morning, you're free to go." She said lying back down and facing away from the two people she loathed most in the world.

"No, I'm not; she is too young. We will, however, be gone by the end of the week." He said placing the baby back in her bassinette.

"Well then, you can name it, oh, and feed it too. I'm not letting that thing amputate me." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Liir looked down at his daughter.

"If anything, little one, Ruziva is the Wicked Witch, not my mother." He said with a light chuckle, the infant, as if agreeing with him giggled. He was struck with inspiration at the sound of her voice. "How would you like to be named Kagura?" She smiled, but soon began to whimper; she hadn't eaten since she was born and her mother refused to have anything to do with her. "No tears, little one. Now is not the time for tears." Kagura quieted down as Liir picked her up and buried herself further into his arm as they made their way to the kitchen. Liir made the child a bottle of warm milk, and as he fed her he said, "Well, my little Kagura, as long as I'm here with you, you can always know that someone loves you. I promise."

**I'm not so sure about the ending, or when and how I'm gonna kill Ruziva. If you can, please help. And if you were curious, Kagura is Japanese for Song of the Gods!**


	2. Evil Plan part 1

**Yes, people, I'm back again with the next installment of **_**Ruby Eyes and Jade Skin.**_** If you love it, you'll love that I chose to update it. So, let's get started, shall we? This chapter will be written in Ruziva's point of view.**

This cannot be happening. Not only am I victim to having a little green parasite leech off of me for nine months, but Liir chose to pity that thing over me! Unbe-fucking-lievable. Every time I come across one, the other is right there. It's like they're joined at the hip. He's even moved into the guest room with the little monster. That baby just won't take the hint to die. But I will fix all of that. I've got a bit of a plan: Kidnap the little demon, then, when Liir gets all panicky, tie him up and tortuously kill the thing. That should teach them to never get on my bad side.

While Liir was making himself a sandwich, I snuck upstairs where the thing was sleeping. I had concocted a powder to induce sleep. Gently pouring some of the fine particles into my hand, I blew them onto her face. She woke up then started to cry. Liir made it to the room just as I poked my head out of my room door down the hall so as to make it appear that I had nothing to do with it.

"What do you want, Ruziva?" he asked me in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, nothing much, just thought I should tell you to shut that thing up before I drown it." I replied back with a sickly sweet smile plastered across my face. _This is all too easy_, I thought to myself as I used a secluded staircase to gain entrance to the kitchen.

There on the counter, in all its vulnerable glory, was an open sandwich. I lightly sprinkled it with the same powder from before, and then hurried back when I heard his footsteps coming down the steps.

_For this to work, everything has got to be in order. They have both got to be out cold. Then, and only then, can I unfold-_

I was brought out of my reverie by a loud _thud_ from down stairs. I carefully tip-toed down the main staircase and found Liir sprawled out on the kitchen floor, sandwich still in hand. _He sort of looks like Snow White, except he's a he and DEFINITELY isn't a she and besides I'm far too beautiful to be the evil queen. _

Everything was going according to plan, and _I_ was going to have the last laugh, even if it killed me.

**I apologize for the lack of an update and the fact that this is so short. I do intend to post at least one other chapter today, please bear with me.**


End file.
